


Standing on the Edge

by hallowed-vessels (hasbeenhotel)



Series: Buggower AU [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Implied abuse, Suicide Attempt, abuse tw, and they're not actually dead don't worry-, broken vessel goes by brookey, suicide TW, takes place before tiny bug friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasbeenhotel/pseuds/hallowed-vessels
Summary: Brookey can't help but think that maybe, maybe it's time for them to go.
Series: Buggower AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456120
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Standing on the Edge

_Go clean the attic or something._

Brookey trudged up the stairs, their mind blank of everything other than the distaste in Pale’s voice, and the sheer disgust in his eyes.

They felt sad, they felt broken, they felt nothing at all. Pale had never wanted them. He had Hollow. He had Ghost. Brookey was nothing but useless and a disappointment compared to them.

White Lady had loved them. She wasn’t here anymore.

They stopped outside Ghost’s door, put their hand on the doorknob, and considered opening it. Ghost should be asleep by now, they shouldn’t bother them. But they loved Ghost. They wanted to say goodbye.

So, they creaked open the door, and tip-toed inside, dropping to their knees by the bed. “Bye-bye, Ghost.” Their movements were slow as they signed the words. “I love you. Don’t let Hollow be sad.”

Their hands started to shake. It wasn’t like it mattered, no one would know what they were saying. No one would know, no one would care. They buried their hands in their hair, ruining the styled “horns” Ghost loved so much. Brookey blinked back the tears and took some deep, shaky breaths. “I’m going to go,” They paused, taking one last glance at their beloved little sibling. “Clean the attic.”

They had no intentions of cleaning the attic.

They shut the door behind them and headed back to the stairs, once again lost in their own thoughts. Or rather, lack of thoughts. They knew what they were about to do, and didn’t want to think about it. Didn’t want to hesitate.

Their house was strange, as there was a ladder that went from the attic to the roof. It was one Pale had added, wanting every inch of the house to be spotless. Including the roof.

Brookey pushed the hatch open, and climbed up. They wobbled slightly, trying to find their footing on the shingles. They pushed it closed, and carefully scooted down to the edge. This was their last chance to rethink their plan.

Their heart was beating too fast. They were scared, if they were going to be honest. The house was three stories, and they were at the top. Brookey took a deep breath. This was what they wanted. Everyone would be happier without them, and they... They’d be okay. The pain would stop.

They slid a bit further down, their shoes on the edge of the roof.

The hatch clattered open behind them.

Brookey whirled around and lost their balance.

Ghost watched in horror as their sibling disappeared over the edge and plummeted towards the ground below.

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet about what happened to Broken Vessel in the buggowers au. They were taken to the hospital and survived, but neither them nor Ghost remembers what happened thanks to trauma erasing the memories.


End file.
